Dirty Secret in the pool
Dirty Secret in the pool is an episode of season 1. In this episode, Heather. Tudor makes a great effort to hide a secret, but when Jill saw what she was doing, she takes pictures and disseminates it. everyone in the city Plot Benny, Kat, and Jill begged Heather to allow them to swim in their family's luxurious pool because it was a hot day. Heather would not let them go so she had her dogs chasing them. Benny, Kat, and Jill escape and hide a tree. Meanwhile, Heather begin to make her dirty secret. When Kat sees them doing it, he showed it to Jill and using their great-grandfather's camera. He took pictures of the Heather making their secret. Heather saw the flashes and forced Jill to give their the camera of great-grandfather Arthur Grimson. Jill would give them their great-grandfather's camera if they were left in their pool. Heather still refused, so Jill, Kat, and Benny ran to town, holding a camera of their great grandfather Arthur Grimson, with Heather Heather chasing them. Jill showed the photo to their classmate. All of them started to throw up when they saw the photo. Then Jill started "selling" the photos, but no one bought any yet. Heather had it and left Jill, Kat and Benny in their pool. While they were swimming, Benny did not eat and ate "vanilla syrup and chocolate with a pinch of cherry on top of the ice cream parlor for parents of Heather". Heather told Lauren to distract him and give him the picture. Lauren wears a pink and cyan bikini, magenta party glasses and hair tied in a twin heart. When Lauren told Benny, "it's very hot today. Do you know what I'm saying? "Benny seemed bewildered, Lauren told Benny that he was trying to woo him but Benny did not understand, Lauren told him to just give him the picture, Benny gave him the picture because he was playing" it made him lose his appetite."Lauren gave him the photo to Heather, she sweats and the photo slipped from her hand and flew into the city. An African-American boy saw the photo and vomited. Then he used the photo to go swimming. Heather took the picture, but it slid out of her hand again. Then, two children riding on their dog, one is the Chinese-American Girl and the other was an british-American boy who saw the picture and also vomited. Then they used the photo to go swimming. The picture is again surprised and every 79 children and 27 teenagers, 25 pre-teens, 15 kindergartener of the city see it. They arrive at The Tudor Mansion saying they want to swim and blackmail Heather and her brother & sister. Heather is upset with the 79 children, 27 teenagers, 25 pre-teen and 15 kindergartener in the pool and wonders how to get rid of them. He wonders why he can not discard them, but realizes that she can do it with the switch he installed and sends all the water to the ocean. So Heather told her two best friend Madison and Chanel to throw the pool water and send everyone to the ocean, but the people in the pool ended up on the beach. Heather are wept bitterly because everyone now knew her dirty secret. Then people began to tell her their secrets. Then Jill showed that the image was of Heather wear her ruby sunglasses & her sapphire panty with her diamond brah. Heather explained that she saw all the boy wearing underwear and a girl wearing some panty and that it would not be embarrassing. Jill said all girl wear with a regular brah and they all start doing it, including Heather. At the end of the episode, the police introduce themselves and arrest Jill, Benny, Kat, the tudor children, the 79 children, 27 teenagers, 25 pre-teens and 15 kindergarteners, sending them to boarding school for getting naked. Gallery Quotes : Benny: WHOA, THAT WAS Close! : Jill: You said it. Now let's skedaddle before those hounds -- : Kat: Gasp Oh, my gosh, Jill, take a look! : Jill: Kat, what are you talking about? : Kat: Just Take a Fucking look! : Jill: What? What do want me to look at? [ Gasps ] ew! it's Heather! Oh, my lord! Oh, what is she -- ! :: Benny: Jill, what -- what -- who -- who -- why -- ! It's like some horrible accident! I can't look away! :: Jill: Oh, if only I had a camera of our great-grandfather, Arthur Grimson! :: Benny: One Camera coming right up :: Jill: Thanks brother. Thankfully you have this high power camera wherever you go. by clicking on the shutter :: Heather Tudor: [ gasps ] No! [ Growling ] :: Jill: Hey, guys, i wonder what Heather & those chum will say when they finds out we captured their dirty secret on film? :: Both: holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. :: Jill: What wrong with the both of you, -- take more pictures? Benny, this zoom lens is great! :: Heather: Grunting JILIANA ELIZABETH GRIMSON! heavily :: ' Jill': [ Chuckles nervously ] :: Heather: Give me that camera! Jill: We'll give you this camera if you let us in your pool. Heather: Never! Give me that camera! Jill: Blondie, you will let us take a dip in your pool, or we'll show these pictures to everybody. Heather: You would not dare. Jill: Try me. Heather: No, forget it! I-I'm-I'm calling your bluff! Jill: sighs I did not want to have to do it this way, Heather, I really did not. Everyone goes to school faster! : Heather: [ Gasps ] no! no! no! No! no! no! no! no! no! [ Gasps ] my reputation will be ruined & i'll be grounded for 13 day! Aah! Get back here! No! No! no! no! No! No! no! No! Wha? :: Jill: Blah, blah, Heather, blah, blah, blah! Check it out! :: Roxy Johnson: Mm-hmm. And what are we looking at? Son of Bitches! [ Gags ] [ vomits ] I'm all right. I'm not all right! [ Vomits violently ] That Heather Tudor, she's disgusting! And that picture of their is gross too. Bada bing, I've got a million of 'em! :: Heather: [ Breathing heavily ] :: Jill: Well, hello, Blondie. :: Heather: Give it to me! :: Jill: Unh-unh-unh-unh, i told you -- I'll let you have it when you allow us into your pool. :: Heather: I will never allow some poor hungry and penniless peasent like the three of you to have fun in my family luxurious pool! Never! :: Jill: Well, you leave me no choice. Heather pictures! Embarrassing heather pictures! Get your Heather pictures right here! See what everyone is talking about! :: Heather: Okay, fine! I will allow you to use my pool just this once. But in ever want those pictures seen by those motherfucker ever again! Category:Episodes